Der Rachefeldzug
Der Rachefeldzug ist die zwanzigste Episode der sechsten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 11.4.2011 in den USA und am 16.11.2011 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Während Ted und Barney gemeinsam die Pläne für den neuen Hauptsitz der GNB besprechen, demonstrieren die Gegner des Projekts vor dem Büro, angeführt von Zoey. Als am Abend darauf alle Freunde gemeinsam in der Bar sitzen, fragt sich Barney, warum Ted und Zoey immer noch zusammen sind. Doch Ted findet es super, dass sie immer wieder gegeneinander kämpfen und andere Ansichten haben, was Lily gar nicht nachvollziehen kann und dies auch Ted erklärt. Derweil hat Marshall ein Problem: Er hasst seine Arbeit mittlerweile sehr und so erzählt er seinen Freunden von seinem Beschluss, seinen Job zu kündigen. Alle sind auf seiner Seite, ausgenommen Barney, der diese Endscheidung nicht nachvollziehen kann. Fest entschlossen zu kündigen, betritt Marshall am nächsten Tag das Büro. Doch auf einmal mag er seine Arbeit wieder und er möchte nicht mehr kündigen. Am Abend erkennt Robin dies als das Abschluss-Syndrom, genannt die rosa Rückblick Brille. Denn während man sich jeden Tag in der Schulzeit darauf freut, dass eines Tages alles vorbei ist, ist am letzten Tag alles anders und man ist traurig, diese Schule nicht mehr besuchen zu dürfen. Sie gibt Marshall den Tipp, diesem Gefühl nicht zu folgen. Daraufhin beschließt er, am nächsten Tag wirklich zu kündigen, auch wenn Barney lauthals dagegen protestiert. Am nächsten Tag berichtet Marshall Lily, dass er es geschafft habe: er hat gekündigt und ein Volontariat beim NRDC erhalten, wofür er leider gar kein Geld erhalten wird. Doch Lily möchte nur, dass ihr Mann glücklich ist. Ganz im Gegenteil zu Barney, der Marshall nicht verzeihen kann. Ted besucht diesen in seinem Büro und die beiden erfahren, dass Zoey einen ganz großen Schritt geschafft hat und der Neubau daher vielleicht nicht stattfinden kann. Sie hat bewirkt, dass es eine Anhörung gibt, um das Arcadian-Hotel unter Denkmalschutz zu stellen. Als Ted, Lily, Barney und Robin am Abend in der Bar sitzen, fragt Lily Ted, wie es ihm dabei gehen würde, doch anders als erwartet, ist dieser erfreut über die neue Aufgabe. Als Marshall dazukommt und von seinem ersten tollen Arbeitstag erzählt, versucht Barney ihn eifersüchtig zu machen. Doch als dies nicht funktioniert, wird er böse und kann nicht glauben, dass Marshall so viel Spaß an der Arbeit hat. Kurz darauf muss Marshall wieder los und Robin fragt Barney, warum dieser denn so auf Marshalls neuen Job reagiert und ob dies vielleicht mit seinem Vater zu tun haben könnte. Doch davon möchte Barney nichts hören und verschwindet. thumb|360pxAm nächsten Tag besucht Lily Ted, um mit ihm zusammen eine Arbeitskollegen von Marshall am Flughafen abzuholen. Wenig später bekommt Marshall einen Anruf von Barney, der sich bei ihm entschuldigt und ihn fragt, ob sie zusammen essen gehen können. Doch da Marshall schon was vor hat, muss er absagen. Nachdem sie aufgelegt haben, kann Barney es einfach nicht glauben und verwüstet seinen Arbeitsplatz. Robin hat ihr dabei zugesehen, da sie für Barney und ihn das Mittagessen besorgen wollte. Im Auto unterhalten sich Ted und Lily gerade, als Ted sich öffnet und ihr erzählt, wie unglücklich er sei und wie sehr er es hassen würde, sich mit Zoey zu streiten. Kurz darauf sind beide am Flughafen angekommen. Doch während Ted dachte, dass sie alle wieder zusammen nach Manhattan fahren, hat Lily beschlossen, nach Spanien zu fliegen, da sie Marshall einfach nicht mehr die liebe und verständliche Frau vorspielen kann. Ted fragt sie, warum sie dies nicht mit Marshall besprechen kann, doch dies ist für sie nicht möglich. Er kann sie nicht aufhalten und so verschwindet Lily. Robin versucht derweil die Sache mit Barney zu klären, aber dieser will nicht mit ihr darüber sprechen. Um Barney zu beweisen, dass er mit ihr reden kann, erfindet sie eine emotionale Geschichte. Ihr Plan geht auf und Barney erzählt ihr die Wahrheit. Es handelt sich bei der ganzen Sache um ein Hacksteak-Baguette. Erst versteht Robin gar nichts, und so erklärt er ihr die ganze Geschichte. thumb|left|360pxEinige Wochen zuvor saßen Marshall, Barney und einige andere Kollegen zusammen und haben Hacksteak-Baguettes gegessen, als Marshall bemerkt, dass Barney etwas Soße auf seinen Anzug getropft ist. Für Barney war dies der schlimmste Augenblick in seinem Leben und so beschloss er, Rache zu nehmen. Er experimentierte lange Zeit herum, bis es ihm gelang, ein Hacksteak-Baguette richtig explodieren zu lassen. Ein solches Sandwich sollte Marshall dann bekommen. Als dann aber der Tag der Rache näher kam, kündigt Marshall einfach und nun kann er auch nicht mit Barney zu Mittag essen. Nachdem Robin die ganze Geschichte gehört hat, fragt sie ihn nur, was mit ihm denn nicht stimmen würde. thumb|360px Ted hat derweil den Gast bei Marshall abgeliefert und während dieser zur Toilette verschwindet, fragt Marshall nach seiner Frau. Ted will ihm gerade die ganze Geschichte erzählen, als Lily in den Raum kommt. Lily möchte Marshall daraufhin die Wahrheit sagen, doch das braucht sie gar nicht, da Marshall schon ganz alleine darauf gekommen ist und ihr erzählt, dass er sich ab morgen einen Job suchen wird, bei dem er Geld verdient. Lily freut sich sehr darüber und die beiden küssen sich. Währenddessen entdeckt Ted Zoey unter den Gästen der Feier und die beiden fangen sofort an sich zu streiten. In diesem Moment stellt Ted fest, dass er dies einfach nicht mehr kann und beschließt daher, sich von Zoey zu trennen. Doch genau in diesem Moment überfällt ihn das Abschluss-Syndrom und er fängt an, Zoey zu küssen. 10 Jahre später liegt Barney todkrank in seinem Bett, als Ted, Robin Marshall und Lily ihn besuchen. Mit seiner letzten Kraft bittet er Marshall, ein Hacksteak-Baguette, das er ihm gibt, zu essen. Während weder Marshall noch die anderen verstehen, was los ist, explodiert das Sandwich vor Marshalls Gesicht und bespritzt Marshall mit Soße. Daraufhin springt Barney aus dem Bett und verrät seinen Freunden, dass er gar nicht krank ist, er wollte dies nur unbedingt erledigen. Keiner außer Barney lacht darüber und als Ted Barney auch noch sagt, dass er ebenfalls etwas Soße auf seinem Pyjama hätte, ist auch dessen gute Stimmung vorbei. Fehler *In der Episode Der beste Burger in New York meint Barney, dass er kein chinesisches Essen mag. Später in dieser Folge fragt er Robin, ob sie chinesisch essen gehen wollen. *Als Barney die italienischen Lire für die aktuelle spanische Währung hält, verbessert ihn Ted, der behauptet, sie hieße Dinero. Dies ist zwar die spanische Übersetzung für Geld, im Vergleich zu den erwähnten Lire müsste Ted allerdings sinngemäß sagen, dass sie Pesetas heißen (die Währung Spaniens bis 2001). Das entspricht allerdings im Jahr, in dem es spielt, auch nicht mehr der Wahrheit, da beide Länder seit 2002 ja den Euro als Währung haben. Gaststars *Daniel Escobar als Professor Rodriguez *Tamara Camille als Frau *Bruce Gray als Marshalls Kollege * Elizabeth Nicole als Zufällige Frau *Robbie Amell als Nate "Scooby" Scooberman *Edward Flores als Marc Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Robin datete Scooby in der Folge Sinneswandel. *Man bekam bereits in den Episoden Der Captain und Die Müllinsel Hinweise auf Marshalls Kündigung bei der GNB. *Barney trägt ein Nachthemd. Diesen sah man schon in der Folge Der Veranda-Test. *Ted beschreibt Marshall und Lily als einen verheirateten "Fleck". Das kam schon in der Episode vor. *Barneys geringes Geographiewissen kommt schon in Woooo! vor. *Barney benutzte sein Whiteboard schon in den Folgen Das Super-Date und Unerwünschte Gäste, um etwas zu planen. *Nachdem das Sandwich explodiert ist, bekommt man Robins wütenden Blick zu sehen. Dieser wurde von Ted in der Episode Der Robin-Grundkurs vorgestellt. Anspielungen *Zoey und Ted diskutieren, ob Chris Farley und David Spades Komödie "Tommy Boy" Henry IV oder Don Quixote behandelt. *Robin denkt, dass Wile E. Coyote und der Road Runner eine geheime Beziehung hatten, weil sie Feinde sind. Genau wie Ted und Zoey. *Während Ted und Lily diskutieren, meint Ted, dass Lily große Manga-Augen habe. Das ist eine Anspielung auf Animes und Mangas. *Als Ted das spanische Wort für Geld, Dinero, erwähnt, denkt Barney, er spreche vom Schauspieler Robert De Niro. *Barney zitiert Woody Allen. Musik *Sarah McLachlan - I will remember you High-Fives *Lily und Marshall geben sich ein High-Five, als sie mit Ted über seine Beziehung zu Zoey diskutieren. *Lily und Marshall geben sich erneut ein High-Five, als sie mal wieder der selben Meinung sind. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 6 Kategorie:Episoden in denen Barney keinen Anzug trägt